1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to barrettes and, more particularly, to a double sided barrette adapted for readily receiving various types of decorative members on both sides thereof.
2. Discussion
Generally, barrettes or "hair slides" are decorative clips which are used to retain braided or gathered strands of hair. One particular type of barrette includes a locking member, an inner retaining member and an outer support member with a decorative member secured thereto. Quite typically, the outer support member and the locking member are hinged to one another for pivotal movement and can be locked in a closed position by a clasp. As such, this type of barrette is placed over the strands of hair such that the decorative member is outwardly exposed and the locking member is tucked underneath the strands of hair. The locking member and outer support member are then pivoted to a closed position such that the strands of hair are clampingly engaged between the inner retaining member and the locking member. Accordingly, the decorative member is maintained in an outwardly facing direction and serves as a fashion item which enhances the appearance of the barrette and its user.
One drawback to these types of barrettes is that they must be properly oriented with respect to the strands of hair such that the locking member is concealed. Locking members are generally not made of a decorative material and therefore limit the orientation of the barrette to a singular position where the decorative member is outwardly displayed. In order to avert this drawback, double sided barrettes have been created, however, these types of barrettes are generally more costly, thereby decreasing desirability within the marketplace. Moreover, decorative members for double sided barrettes often directly engage the strands of hair being held, causing the decorative members to deflect or distort when clamping too much hair, and slip when not clamping enough hair. Another drawback to these types of barrettes is that they can be time consuming to assemble. Typically, barrettes are fully assembled before the decorative members are affixed. Thus, in order to secure the decorative member to the outer support member, the inner retaining member must usually be removed first. Removal of the inner retaining member is a time consuming step which complicates, and increases the cost of, manufacturing.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a barrette that is double sided such that it can be oriented in any position without exposing an unfinished surface. It would also be desirable to provide a barrette which is adapted to readily receive a number of variously styled decorative members without having to disassemble the barrette. Further yet, it would be desirable to provide a hair gripping mechanism that properly engages gathered strands of hair of varying thicknesses without causing the decorative members to deflect or distort and without permitting the barrette to slide out of place when the gathered strands of hair are not particularly thick. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a barrette with a minimum number of parts which can be easily assembled to reduce costs.